1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leakage transformer used in a DC/AC inverter circuit or the like, which is used in a lighting circuit or the like of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) in a display device of a television monitor or a personal computer for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device of a personal computer or the like has a lighting circuit of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp. In this lighting circuit, a leakage transformer for driving the display device by applying a high voltage is generally used.
For a leakage transformer of this kind, there exists a structure disclosed in Patent Publication No. 2628524 (refer to Claim 1, paragraphs No. 0010 and 0011, and FIG. 1 and FIG. 5) and in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-299134 (refer to paragraphs No. 0016 and 001, and FIG. 5). In the structure disclosed in these patent documents, one end and the other end of a primary winding are connected to two terminals which are different from each other and project from one terminal block. Further, one end and the other end of a secondary winding are connected to two terminals which are different from each other and project from the other terminal block.